Kiss the Bride
by AuntySnix26
Summary: One of them's engaged. The other one is in love with the one that's engaged and the one that's engaged has absolutely no fucking idea. One of them's supposedly happy. The other one is definitely not and the one that's supposedly happy has absolutely no fucking idea. One of them's a hairstylist. The other one's a baker. G!P Brittany


**Kiss the Bride**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _One of them's engaged. The other one is in love with the one that's engaged and the one that's engaged has absolutely no fucking idea. One of them's supposedly happy. The other one is definitely not and the one that's supposedly happy has absolutely no fucking idea. One of them's a hairstylist. The other one's a baker._

 _G!P Brittany_

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Brittany!" Santana squealed, her six year old hands covering her eyes as she squeaked out a laugh, "Put your ding-ding away!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Miss." Brittany said in her best posh accent, hands on her naked hips as she stood in front of the fan, drying herself off after her bath. Santana laughed until her belly hurt as Brittany began to wiggle her little butt, dancing stark-naked as the cold fan blew her extra appendage dry. Brittany jumped in a spin and was facing Santana, looking up at the ceiling as if she'd spotted a bug with her hands placed confidently on her hips.

"Britt!" Santana giggled, "I can see your everything!"

"Pish-posh!" Brittany brushed it off with a smile, "I got a nice, cool breeze on my butt."

Santana howled with laughter as she brushed the loose strands of hair from her face with her palms, crossing her legs on Brittany's bed, having just gotten dressed. Whenever Santana slept over at the Pierce household, herself and Brittany would swim all day and take a bubble bath together at six when Brittany's mom called them in. And whenever Santana slept over, Brittany, the nudist, would dance around naked while Santana laughed and squealed at her.

"Take your panties, Britt." Santana said, launching a pair of small briefs at her best friend who caught them and began putting them on.

"Woo, mah butt's cold!" Brittany said, patting her butt cheek before pulling her briefs up over it while Santana continued to laugh, "Can ya hand me mah shirt, little lady?"

Santana giggled and threw the Spiderman tee that was folded on Brittany's pillow at the blonde who caught it and twirled it in her hand, waving her arm in a circle as she bounced her hip, beginning yet another dance, "Brittany!" Santana exclaimed with a loud snort, "Don't be silly!"

"You the silly one! I'm just dancin'." Brittany said, waving her shirt around over her head while Santana laughed 'til she cried, tiny squeaks escaping her as she inhaled through her laughs.

"Dinner time, little ones." Brittany's mom called through the door, knocking twice and opening the door, chuckling when her eyes met her dancing, half naked daughter as Santana laughed hysterically on the bed, clutching her tummy as she leaned forward from the force of her laughs, "Okay, Britt-Bee, that's enough. Put your shirt and slippers on and come downstairs for dinner."

"Shoo, mama, I'm just gettin' started." Brittany said, wiggling her butt and waving her shirt around as she used her free hand to pat her little behind. Jennifer chuckled and folded her arms, looking into the hallway.

"Ian, come take a look at your daughter." She mumbled as Brittany began to bop her head to non-existent music while continuing her dance. Santana was red in the face from laughing so hard and Ian, Brittany's father, appeared in the doorway next to his wife, smiling at his crazy child, "She's just like you. Total nutcase."

"She was dancing butt-naked earlier!" Santana exclaimed as Brittany whipped her shirt in the air and took a bow before pulling on the shirt and bending down at lightning speed, brief-covered butt in the air as she dug for her slippers under her bed.

"San, does you have your slippers? Or do you wanna wear my ones?" Brittany asked as Ian chuckled and made his way back downstairs. Santana hopped off the large bed and yanked her panda slippers out of her sleepover bag. Brittany gave her a thumbs up and opened her cupboard, leaping into the air and yanking her robe off its hook, "Mama, San and me made bubble beards in the bath. And San put the bubbles under her arms for arm hair!" Brittany laughed as Santana put her slippers on and pulled her fluffy robe out of her bag.

"Fun times." Jennifer smiled, placing her hand on her daughter's head as Santana tied her robe and approached them. She ran her fingers through the brunette's hair before urging the two rascals down the hallway toward the staircase.

"Aunty Jenny, what are we having for dinner?" Santana asked as the three of them descended the staircase.

"We're having Uncle Ian's special spaghetti." Jennifer replied as she watched four little feet move down the large stairs while Santana held onto the large railing on her left.

"I love Uncle Ian's spaghetti. Aunty Jennifer, can I have a glass of milk when we're eating?" Santana asked, wobbling slightly as she stepped down the last step. Brittany threw her little arm around Santana's shoulders and put her free hand on her hip as the two of them looked up at Jennifer with pleading eyes.

"Of course." The woman said, stroking her daughter's cheeky little face before pinching her chin and pecking her lips, "Come on, you little naughty's."

The three girls made their way to the dining room and Brittany and Santana heaved themselves onto their chairs as Ian dished their food for them, their little heads just reaching the top of the table, as Jennifer got two glasses of milk. Santana beamed when her glass of milk was placed in front of her and gratefully hugged Jennifer's thigh.

As soon as they were all seated with food in their bowls, Ian looked at his daughter who grabbed her best friend's hand and closed her eyes, "Dear God, I'm saying grace because my mommy and daddy have already said grace this week and now it's my turn. Thank you for making my grandma teach my daddy how to cook his special spaghetti and thank you for making my mommy because mommy gave me and San milk with our dinner. Thank you for telling someone to invent our knives and forks and bowls so that we don't look like animals when we eat daddy's special spaghetti. And thank you for my best friend, Santana, who also likes milk and who also likes to watch me dance and who is my best friend in the world since I was two. And thank you for making my mommy and daddy let Santana sleep over so much. Please make them let Santana stay forever. Thank you, Amen."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm hoping you enjoyed this short little prologue. Let me know if you want Chapter One. I know I'm managing a lot of stories right now but, all I'm gonna say is I'm not abandoning any of them. Also, I'm not hinting or anything – but, I also kind of am – your reviews churn chapters out of me quicker… like, I'm just saying ;)**


End file.
